Scarred Lover
by CrownOfBlackPetals 17
Summary: Bellatrix was worth it all. This dark goddess was worth all the pain, the torture and the humiliation. That thought had been what kept Hermione stable-even during those nights when she had stood over Bellatrix's bed, her back in bloody tatters. Because Bellatrix was worth it all. Sequel to Surreal.


Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

Summary: Companion to "Surreal"

**Scarred Lover:**

Hermione strolled down the hallway, her dark green-black robe clothing her and make her whole form smooth at the pure delicious softness of its fabric. She had adorned this attire ever since she had gotten into a full blown relationship with Bellatrix. Hermione had gotten thirsty and was now coming back with a glass filled with water, the cold element sloshing around in the glass and cooling the young witch's hand.

Hermione held the glass in her right hand, her left traveling to the waist of her robes and lifting them, giving her feet a larger birth so as to walk up the stairs, her bare feet pressing down firmly against the wooden stairs as she headed to her and Bellatrix's room. Bellatrix's sleeping cycles had become far calmer and more at ease that she had imagined they would. Bella was really just getting better in every aspect of her mental and emotional health.

Hermione got to the top of the stairs, smiling at the thought. Bellatrix was happy now and her nightmares nearly had vanished. Hermione smirked. No, that wasn't quite right, was it? Rather, Bellatrix acted like she had been elated from her entrapped state of madness and depression since the end of the war and they had gotten their own place together.

Hermione's robe managed to open slightly, to reveal the beginning of her breasts. Years ago, Hermione would have been terribly embarrassed and would have closed her clothing fast, her face red. Now, though, having known almost every single physical position for her and her lover to be in, she had lost pretty much all ability to be embarrassed. She reached the door to her and Bellatrix's bedroom. Opening up the door, Hermione made sure that she was quiet as possible. She never wanted to wake Bella and disrupt her peaceful sleep.

All those years ago; when Hermione had first been with Bellatrix-and was the former sadistic Death Eater's captive, Bellatrix had been a wreck. She had been plagued with nightmares regularly and had woken up screaming and screaming, and shaking uncontrollably. Nowadays, though she still had horrendous nightmares, Hermione could safely tell you that most of the time, Bellatrix slept blissfully.

Hermione was soon inside the room and was now looking at Bellatrix, seeming to sleep soundly in their bed. Hermione observed the sleeping older witch and took note of her content looking figure. Aside from breathing, Bellatrix wasn't moving. Hermione smiled and walked over. She looked over her lover calmly. Bellatrix's long, ragged, tangled hair was splayed all over the pillows. Her body was lying in a position so that her head was to its side and her chin was lying against one of her arms. Hermione leaned over the bedside and stared and Bellatrix's face.

Bella was a beautiful woman. Her time in Azkaban had not tarnished that loveliness, only made it shine more in its contrast to the physical damage done to her over the years.

Bellatrix Black was indeed a special witch. Hermione nearly smirked at that. Yeah, Bellatrix Black; not Bellatrix Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange was gone; locked away in Azkaban and would be there for the rest of his life. Hermione knew that she probably was a little malicious herself; enjoying the knowledge that Rodolphus would never come back into Bellatrix's life, and never would be competition ever again. Petty. Rodolphus was a weakling not worthy of so much as a second glance from Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was strong, intelligent, unbending, and beautiful. How Voldemort had never gone near her was beyond Hermione. She knew that that dark wizard had only cared about himself, and that any desire for Bellatrix would have been accompanied by the need to control and use her. But it was still hard to imagine anyone being able to resist Bellatrix Black. Hermione certainly hadn't been able to.

Hermione took a gulp of water and then very quietly, put the glass back onto the table, wincing a little at the small "clinking" sound that hit her ears. She glanced again at Bellatrix. The dark witch didn't even stir. Hermione parted from the small table, shedding her robs and leaving them on the floor, and lay down gently next to her lover. Hermione draped her arm over Bellatrix's shoulders, nuzzling her face into the older woman's neck. Hermione inhaled Bella's dark, seductive scent. The woman smelled like violets and chocolate and like that crisp scent one smelled when winter was at its peak.

This time, Bella responded. At Hermione's body heat, Bellatrix leaned over and embraced the girl tightly. Hermione smiled as she snuggled against her lover. Bellatrix had experienced so much pain in her life. She had told Hermione about what Cygnus and Druella Black had done to her and her sisters; Andromeda and Narcissa. It must have been hell, having those two as parents. They were the ones that made Bella as screwed up as she was.

They filled Bella's head with that ridiculous pureblood mania that had ruled this beautiful woman's life for all those years. Hermione's expression turned fierce as she held Bella even closer. She wasn't going to lie; she hated Cygnus and Druella Black. They were dead and she hated them with a fiery passion. They brainwashed their own daughter and her younger sisters.

Hermione bunched her fist around a mass of Bellatrix's black, wild hair and lifted it to her lips, kissing the gathered strands tenderly. It was true, when Hermione had first met Bellatrix, she had been absolutely terrified of the Death Eater.

Hermione tangled her fingers in Bellatrix's hair. When Hermione had first been in Bellatrix's hands; first had been assaulted by the mad witch's merciless tortures at Malfoy Manor, Hermione wanted to hate Bellatrix. She wanted to hate the dark witch so much. The woman had been the one to torture Neville's parents to insanity. She had been the one to murder Sirius. She had been involved with the murder of Dumbledore and had forsaken her own sister and niece for her sister, Andromeda leaving their domineering family.

Hermione had believed, and rightly so that she had every legitimate reason to hate Bellatrix Lestrange. Then she had spent more and more time around the madwoman. She was insane, she was cruel, she was ruthless, she was vicious, she was narrow-minded and prejudice, and she was very vulnerable and intelligent and strong willed.

The more Hermione got to see the Death Eater's positive and redeemable qualities, the more she wanted to know the willful woman. She saw Bellatrix's determination, her brilliance, her passion. Hermione had been unable to prevent her immediate attraction to these aspects of the woman.

She had been in the worst conflict imaginable when she realized her draw to the older woman. Knowing what Bellatrix had done, Hermione wanted to hate the Death Eater, and _herself_ for even _contemplating _that she wanted the crazed murderer. But as time had gone by, and as Hermione had defied the woman relentlessly, Hermione had seen more and more parts of Bellatrix through her tortures, and the more Hermione had seen, the more she realized that there were good things about Bellatrix.

She saw Bella's vulnerability, her desire for love. Bellatrix was the most strong willed, steely woman in the pureblood world, but behind all that, she was still a woman desperate for some form of love and attention. That was why Bella was so submissive to Voldemort. It was for the same reason that Bella had allowed the very memory of her parents to dominate her, because she had just wanted their approval and love.

The more Hermione had realized it, the less she had been able to _wish_ that she could hate Bellatrix. No, Hermione had never hated the older woman, but she had wished that she could have.

Hermione nuzzled Bellatrix even more as she was lost in thought. She remembered when she had first heard of Bellatrix Lestrange; when she was thirteen years old and had just learned that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. She had, like all things she initially learned about, researched whatever information there might be on this Bellatrix Lestrange as soon as she heard about her, yearning to learn more as she always did.

When she checked articles about her and listened in to what other witches and wizards said, she had been repulsed beyond words. She had been near tears when she found out about Neville's parents and was unable to look the said boy in the eye throughout the rest of the year. Hell, she had only been able to do so in their fourth year, after the previous year when Sirius had escaped with Buckbeak.

She had been left alone with her thoughts throughout the years. That was, till she was fifteen and learned of Bellatrix's escape. She was absolutely terrified. Then when she had been captured at Malfoy Manor, she had known very well what was to come. She had read about Frank and Alice Longbottom enough times to know.

She had braced herself for the torture, even though she knew that all the preparation in the world wouldn't get her ready for Bellatrix's murderous actions.

When the pain came in hordes of attacks, Hermione had braved each and every curse. And through all the curses thrown at her, she had gotten to know Bellatrix a little better. What's more, she realized that she _wanted_ to know Bella better. She realized, no matter how screwed up the older woman was, there were things about her that the muggle-born desperately wanted to know. By the second week with Bellatrix, Hermione understood that she wanted to know everything about the older woman.

She saw that the Death Eater was suffering and needed help. She also saw to a certain extent, that through Bellatrix's desperate desire to be loved, she also _wanted_ to be helped. It had been difficult to see of course, Bellatrix being the way she was. But Hermione had been able to uncover that truth nonetheless. Bellatrix's desire for attention went so deep that she had been submissive to all three; her mother, father and to Voldemort. Anyone she thought was the most powerful.

Here was the thing though; having power didn't always mean that a person could love someone else, in fact, it often meant the opposite.

Hermione knew she was different because she didn't obsess about power like Voldemort and Bellatrix did. And she saw what Bellatrix wanted. She knew what buttons to push to make the Death Eater react. She, unfortunately had gotten a little too many spontaneous reactions from the dark madwoman, but it clearly meant that Hermione had just struck many chords within her.

More time went by, and after Hermione's friends, Harry, Ron and the others all escaped, leaving her alone with the psychopathic Death Eater. It would be the biggest lie in the history of the magical world, for her to say that she hadn't been afraid. She had been. She had been absolutely petrified with fear when she realized that Ron, Harry, that goblin she had seen, and Dobby had escaped without her, leaving her prisoner to the crazed woman.

The first few weeks had indeed been agony, but knowing that there was more to Bellatrix than met the eye was what kept Hermione going. And then when Bellatrix had her nightmares, that was when Hermione saw a way into the Death Eater's heart.

Bellatrix's nightmares had been the worst. Even when Hermione had been left on the Manor's floor to bleed, she had been able to hear the older woman's screams from upstairs in her bedroom. Hermione, despite the pain in every inch of her bloodstained body, had gotten up and had limped over to the staircase and climbed up to Bellatrix's room.

Half of Hermione admittedly had no idea whatsoever what exactly she had been thinking when she had gone up the stairs to comfort her torturer, but she realized that she just couldn't leave Bellatrix alone to suffer with her demons.

Hermione had been determined to be there for Bellatrix throughout time. She held Bellatrix while she thrashed in her sleep, being tortured by a nightmare. It was seeing all of that that made Hermione realize that there was something in the Death Eater that was worth knowing _and_ protecting.

Hermione still occasionally smiled when she thought about the time when Bella actually got so unsettled by a nightmare, that she actually _asked_ Hermione to cuddle with her. Well, she didn't exactly ask in that way, but the request was still there, in the Death Eater's eyes, and her body posture when she lay there, looking helpless, alone, pained and sad. All the thoughts of what Bellatrix had done to her left Hermione's head, and the younger witch had immediately climbed into the bed with the older woman and held her in her arms, stroking her hair.

Hermione managed to needle out more information from Bella about her past. The knowledge that she gained about Cygnus and Druella Black had sickened her to her stomach. Hermione knew that both of Bella's parents were dead, but she was almost sad about that. When Bellatrix had told her some of the things that Cygnus and Druella had done to her and her little sisters, Hermione yearned for them to still be alive so that she could torture them herself.

Hermione had barely been able to bear hearing Bellatrix whimper in her sleep. A great deal of Bellatrix's cries consisted of, "Father, no! Please, Cissy didn't mean to!" or, "No, don't! I'm sorry, I didn't know that boy was a mudblood! Please forgive me, mother!"

When Hermione had heard that, she had been shocked, but the pieces started to come together in her mind. Of course; why wouldn't Bellatrix be scared of Muggle-borns and half-bloods, when her family probably hurt her every time she so much as went _near_ one of them at Hogwarts? Just imagine, you're a little girl starting your fourth, third or maybe even second or first year at Hogwarts, and there's a girl or a boy that you start to talk to, and your parents find out…..and they hurt you beyond words for speaking to that child, simply because the said child had different blood from you.

Yes, of course, it certainly explained a lot of why Bellatrix was so hostile towards muggle-borns and half-bloods. Hermione knew that very well now.

However, back then, when Bellatrix had first let that secret out in her sleep unknowingly, and she woke up to find Hermione staring at her sadly, she had been enraged that the young muggle-born had heard.

Hermione had quickly defended herself, "Well, it's not like you're quiet when you have nightmares, Bellatrix. You're quite loud. Even if I was trying not to hear, you screamed. And besides…..," Hermione had almost been terrified to remind Bellatrix of this, "You were the one that wanted me to sleep next to you while you were having a nightmare." Hermione had watched as Bellatrix got angry again.

"For Merlin's sake," The Death Eater had growled hatefully, "If my mother and father could see me now, being comforted by a _mudblood_, they'd-"

Hermione felt a flash of anger herself and all her fear seemed to evaporate, as she cut the Death Eater off, "They'd do what, Bella? Because I've got news for you; your parents can't see you now. Want to know why? Because they're not here anymore. They're dead, so stop letting their hate control your life."

Bellatrix had been so stunned by Hermione's brave words, that she didn't even react when Hermione leaned forward and very lightly kissed her on the lips. Hermione had then pulled away and got out of the Death Eater's bed, smiling a little at the older woman's now shocked and even frightened look at her action.

Hermione had ended, "Cygnus and Druella Black aren't here to prevent you from having a life anymore. So what's stopping you this time? Except maybe yourself of course."

Hermione hadn't stayed around to hear the Death Eater's pitiful excuse. She had gotten off the bed after kissing her and calmly walked out of the room, not even checking behind her to see if the older woman had unsheathed her wand to aim it at her.

Hermione just the left the room and an astounded Bellatrix behind her.

Now, years later, Bellatrix having the life that she did and of course, Hermione enjoying every moment with her, the young muggle-born sometimes wondered what she herself had been thinking; kissing one of the worst Death Eaters known to the magical world-slowly courting the Death Eater till finally, after the battle at Hogwarts, she had had Bellatrix in her grasp and the older woman finally bended to her own feelings.

But it had happened nonetheless. Hermione now stared down at the wild haired woman in her arms. The dark witch was a gift, and very few were worthy to have her. Hermione nearly scowled. All abuse aside, she couldn't understand how anyone, Bellatrix's father and mother included, could ever think Rodolphus Lestrange was worthy to even look at her, let alone be married to her. Hermione knew that she was incredibly lucky. Even though she had been granted permission to look after Bella by Cornelius Fudge himself, Hermione couldn't imagine how she had been given such a wonderful chance to make Bellatrix happy.

She felt Bella stir in her arms, and watched as the older woman's eyes opened, looking up at her. Hermione smiled at her lover.

"Hello, Bella." She purred out, watching in satisfaction as the former Death Eater shivered in excitement, "How was your sleep, my love?"

Bella no longer was startled whenever Hermione cast words of affection on her lover; if anything, it made her as pleased as it did Hermione to say those words of endearment.

"Quite alright," Bellatrix nodded, though her expression turned cautious, "The dream started getting dark, but I woke up before anything severe happened." Hermione's hold on Bellatrix tightened at hearing that. She had hoped terribly that Bella's dreams would be getting better. She knew that trauma was not an easy thing to forget, but she truly had been hoping that Bella's wounds were healing.

Seeing Hermione's expression, Bellatrix cuddled somewhat closer, to calm her lover down. Hermione felt the movement and lay down again with Bellatrix. She didn't want to cause more problems for Bella. Bellatrix was just starting to get a life. She had rekindled her relationship with her younger sister, Andromeda Tonks, who was now a Black, due to her husband's death, and she was beginning to form a bond with her niece, Nymphadora Tonks.

It was bizarre and strange, but even some of the students who had once considered Bellatrix a threat and dangerous, now saw her as a friend. Even Harry, who had once had a very difficult time restraining himself from killing the dark witch in order to avenge his godfather, Sirius, now talked with her in a perfectly friendly manner on occasion. Ron on the other hand, steered clear of Bellatrix.

The hardest, of course was Neville Longbottom. Hermione always knew that he would be the hardest to convince that Bellatrix had changed. Hell, even if Neville did believe that Bella had indeed changed, he probably still would want the oldest Black sister's blood.

Everyone else though, over time, had come to just get used to Bella. Ginny, Luna, George, Dean, Cho and several others had really just accepted the changes. And while they used to be on edge whenever Bellatrix came into the room, they now barely showed any hints of fear while the former Death Eater was around. This naturally made Hermione completely grateful that she had such friends. Much to Hermione's delight, Minerva and some of the other professors had seen changes in Bellatrix as well and accepted her back into their circle without protest.

Hermione chose that time to speak, "Bella, are you feeling well enough to speak to Cornelius Fudge tomorrow? You know we'll all be there to support you. I've asked Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, Narcissa and many others to stand by you on your final trial." Hermione's face then darkened, "Even if Fudge doesn't see that you've changed, Bella, if he even thinks about sending you back to that place, you know he'll have all of us to deal with." Hermione's appearance turned incredibly threatening, "I know for a fact that if he even intends to doubt you and possibly send you to Azkaban, they'll have to send me there too, for delivering the killing curse on him."

Bellatrix's eyes widened to an unimaginable size. She knew that her lover could become dark sometimes; much darker than either of the muggle-born girl's friends, Harry and Ron would want to admit, but Bella became almost uneasy at hearing that. She knew Hermione had a dark side; she had seen parts of it during the war at Hogwarts.

If one wanted to tell themselves that Hermione was an angel, they clearly were trying to delude themselves, or they hadn't seen any of Hermione's fighting at Hogwarts. Bellatrix had seen enough to realize that she had perhaps made a very dangerous mistake in torturing the younger witch all those months.

She had seen Greyback's surprisingly brutal death at Hermione's hands, and she had seen what Hermione had done to Edmund Goyle; Gregory Goyle's father, and she had seen what Hermione had done to Igor Karkaroff. Yes, no one was sure what happened to Karkaroff and who exactly had murdered him, but Bellatrix knew. She had seen Hermione standing over his body, a threatening look in the younger woman's eyes.

That was one of the reasons Bellatrix knew, that she was the one with the least amount of power here. Hermione was not one to be trifled with. Hermione might have been a child compared to her in age, but Hermione had all the knowledge and darkness of a Death Eater; she just would never become monstrous enough to end up being one.

Bella, knowing that she was usually the only one that could calm Hermione down, reached up and stroked the palm of her hand against Hermione's cheek, smiling gently as she watched the younger woman breathe out in a calming manner, clearly affected by Bellatrix's loving gesture.

Hermione was a dangerous person. Like Bellatrix, she was capable of terrible things. But there was one thing that made her different from all the Death Eaters. Hermione was one of the kindest people that Bella knew. That had been how she had been able to bind Bellatrix to her.

Hermione's dangerous look softened a bit and she added, a hint of worry in her tone, "Bella, are you sure that you're ready to go through with this, though?"

The dark witch regarded her lover for a moment, before sighing out, smiling, "I have to have a life, Hermione. You've told me yourself plenty of times for me to believe it, I'm denying myself the right to have a life. But that's going to change."

Bella's looks became firm as she rose up slowly and wrapped her legs around Hermione's waist as she spoke, an alien look, which Hermione did not recognize in her eyes, "I want to be with you. If this is the only way, then so be it. I despise Cornelius Fudge, myself. But if becoming his dog is the only way to know life with you, I will tolerate it with every last breath that I possess."

Hermione smiled grimly. She knew how hard it must be for Bellatrix to say that. Bellatrix, no matter how much she had changed, hated Cornelius Fudge with every fiber of her being. Then again, she was far from being alone in that. Hermione hated Fudge, so did Harry and so did Ron, and a great deal of the other Hogwarts graduates. Almost none of the students whom Hermione had graduated with, whom she had spent her fifth year in Hogwarts with, had forgotten, or forgiven what Fudge had subjected them to by sending Umbridge to them. Hermione still couldn't believe how Fudge could have been such a pitiful fool.

Fudge, like everyone else, believed what he wanted to believe. And in doing so, had sealed his own endangerment. People now took the Golden Trio by their words and had learned of what Umbridge and Fudge had done. Whispers were already beginning to spread about how Fudge's career was in peril now.

"Trust me," Hermione sighed, "You are not alone in hating Fudge. We all do. He sent Umbridge to us and she tortured us." As soon as she said that, Hermione knew that she would regret it deeply. She closed her mouth immediately after she said the sentence and watched the unintentional damage that she had caused.

Bellatrix's eyes widened, and then darkened in a warning look. She did not like hearing that her love had been harmed. Unfortunately, Hermione was worried about what she would see next-what she knew that she'd see next. Guilt. Bella's eyes began to swim with horrendous guilt and shame.

"Bella, don't." Hermione started, arms tightening around her lover.

But Bella cut her off before she could say anything else, "I really shouldn't be surprised though. She joined us eventually; Death Eaters are known for torture." Hermione flinched as she saw the threat of tears start to begin in the older woman's eyes.

Hermione instantly hugged Bellatrix tightly and buried her face in the older woman's neck. "No, Bella, no!" she cried, tears starting to trickle down the former Death Eater's neck.

Hermione whispered loudly, wanting Bellatrix to get the point, "You had an excuse, okay? Maybe it wasn't a good one, but you had reasons for what you did. What was Umbridge's reason? She wasn't tortured. She didn't have to see her father torture her sisters at every turn. Umbridge just did what she did because she was infatuated with Fudge."

Bellatrix didn't move for a few good minutes until she shrugged, voice coming out haggard, "I was infatuated with Voldemort."

Hermione was firstly, shocked that Bella had said Voldemort's name, but the shock was diminished by a flash of intense jealousy. She narrowed her eyes darkly. Voldemort hadn't deserved Bellatrix. No one did. Bella's father, Cygnus didn't, Rodolphus didn't; no one. No one could compare to this beautiful dark angel.

Bellatrix must have felt Hermione tense when she had mentioned Voldemort. This was obvious, due to Bella's next words, "Jealous, my love? Need I remind you that I'm yours now and not his?" Hermione seemed relieved at hearing that and relaxed. She then smiled against Bellatrix's neck as she whispered seductively, "I don't know. You might need to give me reassurance about that." She heard Bella giggle; a childish noise. Hermione's smile widened. For all the terror that Bellatrix had once caused the witch and wizarding world, she could be such a little girl sometimes. Hermione hated it when Bella would remember her days as a Death Eater. Those times were the worst for Bella. That, and when the older woman would remember her parents. That would be the worst.

Bella lifted herself so that she was now sitting upwards, forcing Hermione to join her, facing her lover. Bellatrix paused for a moment, then smiled gently, climbing onto Hermione's lap unexpectedly. Hermione looked startled when she felt Bellatrix slide onto her lap, legs wrapping around her waist, and the former Death Eater's arms joined her legs wrapping around Hermione, only this time, went to the brown haired woman's neck, resting them on her shoulders. Bellatrix's hands entangled themselves in Hermione's hair, pressing the young woman's face against her neck.

Hermione, seeing the more than obvious invitation, bit down as carefully as she could against the dark woman's pulse point. Bellatrix gasped loudly when Hermione licked upwards till her tongue reached underneath her chin, teeth still nibbling. Hermione leaned in further and got Bellatrix's ear lobe between her teeth, coaxing a yelp from her shockingly submissive partner. Angling herself to the left, Hermione lay down, trapping Bellatrix under her, still between the older woman's legs in a very suggestive position.

Hermione carefully slid herself up and down, stroking the heat of her sex against Bella's. The both of them gasped out in pleasure together from the friction. Hermione continued, riding her lover's sex ruthlessly. She slid her arms up, placing one hand on each side of Bellatrix's head as she continued to thrust her hips forward into the dark woman's. A thrill of pleasure ran throughout Hermione at the contact.

The muggle-born reached between them and started massaging her hand against one of Bellatrix's breasts tenderly, flicking the pad of her thumb occasionally against Bellatrix's nipple. She smirked as she felt Bellatrix's body arch into her own, a gasp emitting from the dark witch's throat. Hermione felt she needed to feel all of her lover's cries. She leaned in and her lips met with Bellatrix's. Hermione's entire form relaxed and she felt an arousing calm take her when her tongue caressed the length of Bella's. The dark woman's teeth pushed against Hermione's lips, giving a half mouthed nip.

Hermione moaned against Bellatrix's open mouth, fondling the older woman's breast even more. She reached her other hand over to her lover's body, this time, between the former Death Eater's legs, swiftly cupping her lover's sex. The tremor of Bellatrix's moan reverberated around the inside of Hermione's mouth. The younger witch stroked her middle finger upwards, along the length of Bella's slit, until she reached the waistline of her lover's underwear and slipped her hand in. Bellatrix quaked, her arms suddenly shooting up and grabbing Hermione's arms, her own arms becoming as stiff as the limbs of a statue as she felt four of Hermione's digits slip between her folds and caress the dark witch's heated entrance.

Hermione pulled away from Bella's mouth, a smirk forming on her face at the sight of her lover's eyes becoming completely hazed over in ecstasy. She felt Bellatrix quiver and heard her gasp and yelp at her ministrations. Hermione, hungering for more cries, leaned down and nuzzled her nose along Bellatrix's face, and as she did so, she slowly dipped two of her fingers into the older woman's soaking channel.

"AAHH!" the former Death Eater screamed, her thighs clenching around Hermione's arm. Her eyes clenched shut hard, her body was drenched in sweat. She gasped, hips bucking, thighs clenching more, desperate to bring Hermione's fingers in deeper. Hermione moved her arm between Bellatrix's thighs, angling her digits in deeper. Hermione chuckled. She leaned in further and caught Bella's earlobe between her teeth, nibbling gently. She bit harder than before, when she slipped her three fingers even further into Bellatrix, hitting her burning, dripping center.

A loud whimper came from Bellatrix's mouth, she thrashed her head, face now buried in Hermione's long, wild, brown hair. Bella's whimpers and moans were lost in the darkness of the room. Hermione released Bellatrix's ear from her teeth and brought her face close o Bellatrix's. Bella's eyes were completely shut, but Hermione calmly placed her forehead against her lover's.

"I love you, Bella." Hermione whispered against the older woman's face. Dipping down, she placed her lips gently against her lover's, continuing to whisper huskily, "You are the only one I'll ever want. I won't leave you, ever."

Hermione bit Bellatrix's neck harder, and started to stroke her fingers up and down along the inside of Bellatrix's groin.

Minutes that felt like ages passed, and after her screams died down, Bellatrix's body became relaxed. Her legs stopped moving and they felt heavier than stone, lying still now. The inside of her thighs were drenched with sweat and cum.

Bellatrix's arms and head lowered to the bed. Her body was now completely in a sedated state. Her body twitched eyes still hazed over, body exhausted. Hermione removed her arm and hand and slowly slid off of Bellatrix's torso, removing herself from the position she had put herself in; straddling her lover. Hermione flopped herself down next to Bellatrix, lying down. As soon as she hit the mattress, she crawled closer to Bellatrix, wrapping her arms around the older woman and holding her close.

Propping herself on her right elbow, Hermione held Bellatrix's head close to her breasts, tilting Bellatrix's head gently, fingers tangled in the older woman's hair again. "Are you alright, Bella?" Hermione whispered against her lover's ear.

There was a warm, comfortable silence that resounded around the room, and Bella moaned contently into Hermione's bosom. Hermione rested her chin on Bellatrix's head, closing her eyes in happiness. Sighing, she slid her right leg along Bellatrix's own leg. Hermione felt a pleased moan come from her own throat at the sensation of Bellatrix so close to her-so close that it felt like Bella was going to be absorbed into her own body, they were pressed together so tightly.

Bellatrix snuggled her face into Hermione's neck, and Hermione did the same. The younger woman smiled against Bella's skin. This woman was her world.

She twirled her fingers in Bellatrix's hair affectionately. She squeezed her arms around her Death Eater. _Her_ Death Eater. Heh. A satisfied feeling ran through Hermione at that thought. It was funny; Bellatrix had been the scariest Death Eater in the whole army that Voldemort had governed, and she would have been the last Death Eater one would ever picture to allow herself to become submissive. And here she was, wanting to change, hungering for Hermione's touch.

Knowing the vulnerable, gentle side to Bellatrix, even back during the war, had been what had kept Hermione from breaking, even in those dark times when she had been standing next to Bellatrix's bed at Malfoy Manor, her back bloody tatters from the other woman's torture-it had been what made it all worth her struggles.

Hermione smiled, lowering her head again and rested it against Bellatrix's breasts, listening to the older woman's heartbeat.

The thumping rhythm soothed Hermione and lured her eyes closed in happiness. This would be their future, and she would die before anyone got between her and Bellatrix. With that blissful thought, she felt her mind slowly being seduced into the darkness of sleep.

**Now I'm sure that this was incredibly cheesy, but I needed a parallel to Bellatrix's thoughts, so this is what I conjured up. **


End file.
